


The War Of Reports

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Fight Like A Krogan, Run Like A Leopard [16]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flirting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Kaidan wants to do his Spectre Division Reports, but Shepard is running interference.





	The War Of Reports

“You know, I need to do these reports sooner or later.”

“No you don’t.” Lianne insisted, stretching out across his lap. Kaidan sighed, before opening up his omni-tool over her.

“What are you doing?” She asked, meeting his eyes through the orange glow of the omni-tool.

“My Spectre division reports.” Kaidan replied, smirking at her. Without missing a beat, Lianne sat up, effortlessly blocking his view of his omni-tool.

“You were saying?” She said, smirking back at him. Kaidan frowned, before shutting down his onmi-tool and sweeping her off her feet, bridal style.

“Alright, you win.”


End file.
